Darth Talon
Darth Talon was a female Lethan Twi'lek Sith Lady in Darth Krayt's One Sith as of 137 ABY. Talon was styled with black Sith tattoos covering her body, head, and lekku; each having been earned in ritual combat and inscribed by Darth Krayt himself. As a Sith apprentice, Talon was trained by a fellow Twi'lek Sith Lord named Darth Ruyn, whom she later killed on Krayt's command with a swift decapitating strike of her lightsaber, shortly before ascending to the rank of full fledged Sith Lord herself. Recognizing her unshakable loyalty, Krayt had Talon become one of his two Hands, extensions of his own will. In this capacity, Talon found herself working alongside the other of Krayt's Hands, Darth Nihl. Talon was often tasked with her master's most important missions; including the capture of Cade Skywalker. Indeed, for a short time, Talon acted as the Sith Master of Skywalker, however, he soon renounced the Sith, injuring Talon in the process; though she survived, her position in the eyes of her master was severely undermined. Biography Training Darth Talon, the Lethan Twi'lek Sith Lord, was born as a third-generation Sith lord where she was born on the planet of Korriban and raised in the Sith Academy on the planet which also served as the secret headquarters of the One Sith. Under the tutelage of Darth Ruyn, Talon's abilities as a force-sensitive were harnessed and she turned into a powerful Sith assassin. Psychologically, she was molded to be completely susceptible to the tenets of the One Sith. Her ultimate loyalty however, was to the order's founder and leader, Darth Krayt, the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Emperor of the New Galactic Empire. With her training on the verge of completion, Talon was greatly immersed in the dark side of the force and as one final test, she was ordered by Krayt to slay her master, Ruyn, in cold blood. Obedient to his every will, Darth Talon took up her arms and killed her former master and thus, her final rite of passage was fulfilled. As a reward, Darth Krayt had promoted her to the rank of Hand and became one of the emperor's most trusted assassins. Pursuit of a Princess As a Hand of Darth Krayt and of the One Sith, her first mission was to locate and capture Princess Marasiah Fel in order to lure out her father Roan Fel, the disposed emperor of the Fel Empire, out from hiding. Talon traveled to the planet Socorro where she discovered Fel hiding in the Imperial Mission. Although the princess had eluded Talon, Elke Vetter, her bodyguard, mentor, and Imperial Knight, had been defeated in combat by Darth Talon herself. After amputating Vetter's arm and leg, the Twi'lek Sith had tortured her with the force and discovered that Fel had escaped with an Imperial Missionary named Astraal Vao. With no further use for the fallen knight and having the information that she needed, Talon killed Vetter and continued on with her mission. However, just before Talon could catch Fel and Vao, the two of them had escaped from Socorro on the ship, Mynock, piloted by former Jedi Knight-turned bounty hunter, Cade Skywalker. Confrontation of Vendaxa Darth Talon continued her pursuit of Fel and her companions to the planet of Vendaxa, where they were joined up with two more Jedi, Wolf Sazan and Shado Vao. In order to prevent them from escaping again, Talon sabotaged the Mynock's flight systems and rigged it with explosives. Afterwards, Talon used the dark side to summon a herd of Vanx to her side and they all attacked the group in a frenzy. While Princess Fel and her allies defended themselves against the herd of beasts, Darth Talon sprung up and attacked both Jedi Knights and engaged them in intense lightsaber combat where she skillfully held her ground against the two warriors. During the ensuing fight, Talon was able to incapacitate Vao using her force push ability and then turned her attention to Sazan, whom she recognized as the Jedi Master who lost his arm when he fought Darth Nihl during the Massacre of Ossus. The Sith Lady then unleashed force lightening on Sazan, but Marasiah Fel had came in and prevented Talon from killing Sazan. The princess, who was still upset over the death of Vetter, had attacked Talon to ensure that no one else would die at her hands and so no one else would have to die for her. Talon was then taken by further surprise when Cade Skywalker force pushed a pile of wreckage at her and the impact had sent the Sith assassin flying into the underbrush of the forest nearby. However, despite all of her injuries from Skywalker's assault, Darth Talon survives and awaits for reinforcements from her master. Soon after Imperial Knights Antares Draco and Ganner Kreig arrived on Vendaxa unauthorized ro rescue Princess Fel, Talon emerged with a group of Sith and engaged the group of Jedi, Imperial Knights, and Bounty Hunters. Talon dueled with Vao during the ensuing skirmish and although Marasiah Fel was severely wounded during the battle, her objective ultimately failed as she was prevented from capturing the princess thanks to the intervention of Cade Skywalker once more. As the Mynock had departed from the planet with the injured princess and company, Talon attempted to board the ship but was force pushed off by Draco. After her failure to capture the princess, Talon had returned to Coruscant to admit defeat and had expected to be executed by her master but, upon mentioning the involvement of Cade Skywalker, Darth Krayt had decided to spare her life and instead instructed her to track down Skywalker, the supposed last member of the Skywalker family. Duel in the Temple of the Sith Shortly after the incident on Vendaxa, Cade Skywalker traveled to Coruscant where he had intended to rescue Jedi Knight Hosk Trey'lis from captivity inside the Temple of the Sith. Although Skywalker had successfully infiltrated the temple and rescued Trey'lis, the two of them were caught by Darth Talon who ambushed them and cut off their escape route. With their only chance of escape being blocked out by the Sith assassin, the two Jedi Knights had engaged her in combat where Talon had successfully incapacitated Trey'lis byt was unable to overpower Skywalker and his defenses. Talon was then overpowered by Cade who then beat her down but in secret, Darth Nihl had been watching from a distance and he had intervened in the fight and prevented Skywalker from killing Talon, though she did resent the intervention of her fellow hand. Regardless however, Skywalker was subdued and captured by the One Sith where he was subjected to torture at the hands of Darth Maladi. Meanwhile, Darth Krayt had tasked Talon with an instrumental role in attempting to lure over Cade Skywalker to the dark side. Training Cade Skywalker After the duel, Skywalker was brought before a private audience with Darth Krayt and was also accompanied by both Darth Talon and Darth Wyyrlok III. The Dark Lord then revealed his former identity of A'Sharad Hett, a former Jedi General and veteran of the Clone Wars. He then recalled the events that influenced the downfall of the dark side of the force, the betrayal and near-extermination of the Jedi, the rise of the first Galactic Empire, and his self-imposed exile on Tatooine. Krayt's revelation however, had no effect on Skywalker in the least and the former Jedi had proceeded to mock the dark lord. This prompted Talon to attack him out of rage only to have her be force pushed against a wall. Skywalker then used the incident as an opportunity to show off his unique healing ability, Dark Transfer, the power to reverse the effects of healing and used in on Talon. She was almost killed but Krayt stepped in and stopped Skywalker and demanded that he heal her wounds of which he did and afterwards, Skywalker was assigned to be the apprentice of Darth Talon. Talon at first was hesitant and she believed that Skywalker had no intention in becoming a Sith Lord, but she complied anyway knowing that it was her master's demand and that Darth Krayt had planned on luring in Skywalker to the dark side of the force. After Skywalker had become her now acolyte, she began training him in the ways of the One Sith and they would spend time together training. During their time together, Talon recalled Skywalker of the history of the One Sith and spoke of their philosophy and teachings which were inspired from the ancient Sith lord, XoXaan and told Skywalker that his destiny was with that of the Sith. As time went on, the two became closer and closer to the point where they had formed a Force Bond which developed as a result of Skywalker's healing power. They had presumably slept together, but Talon had remained consistent that her apprentice was only feigning interest in the Sith. Krayt however, ignored Talon's suspicions as he believed that Skywalker would succumb to the ways of the dark side and of the Sith regardless of any resistance he may put up. Second Duel Darth Talon and Darth Nihl were both present when Cade Skywalker was summoned to an audience with Darth Krayt. There, the dark lord had given Skywalker and ultimatum: kill Hosk Trey'lis or die. Skywalker himself had refused to execute his fellow Jedi knowing that he was his only chance of surviving. Despite this however, Trey'lis would be struck down by the blade of an enraged Darth Krayt and this had triggered a reaction from Cade. Despite the reaction however, Cade would be saved from falling to the dark side thanks to the intervention of the spirit of Jedi Master Kol Skywalker. After witnessing the apparition of the long dead Jedi Master, Cade Skywalker had tooken up his father's lightsaber, which was stored in Darth Krayt's Throne Room, and began to betray his Sith masters. Talon was the first one to attack but she was stabbed in the abdomen by her apprentice and fell down defeated. Talon was left incapacitated and was thus taken to a bacta tank to recover from her wounds while Skywalker had escaped and broke free from the One Sith. Had Abbandon After Talon had recovered from her injuries, she joined forces with Krayt, Nihl's replacement Darth Stryfe, and Maladi to Had Abbandon, where Skywalker had been spotted. Talon would then run into her former apprentice and engage Skywalker in a fight where she taunted him about how he was closer to the dark side than he originally thought. The fight however, was cut short when Jariah Syn had detonated explosives and knocked out all of the Sith warriors unconscious. Shortly afterwards, Darth Krayt would be then be killed by Darth Wyyrlok III, his most trusted servant. She was then taken back to recover once more afterwards. Division Sometime after she had recovered, Talon was assigned by Wyyrlock to guard Darth Krayt's tomb where she would let no one in by both the orders form her superiors and of her own personal desire and will. Despite the apparent death of their previous master however, Darth Nihl would arrive and inform Talon of the survival of Krayt and how he was still alive. Talon would stop Nihl from entering the tomb but would follow him after Nihl claimed that he was summoned by Krayt himself via his mind. She would pursue Nihl into the tomb only to find Krayt's armor, which left both Sith Lords shocked and stunned. Later, Darth Talon would mysteriously disappear from the Sith Temple on Korriban where she went deep into the tombs of Korriban and found Darth Krayt, very much alive and declaring his rebirth. Darth Nihl later found Talon and fought her but was stopped when Krayt intervened and told them that he had bred a new generation of Sith who's loyalty to both the Sith and their cause was unquestionable. He then let out a message to all those in the entire galaxy that had been in contact with the dark side to tell them that he was very much alive and well. Assault on Coruscant In 138 ABY, Darth Talon had accompanied Darth Krayt as he and members of the One Sith had staged an attack on Coruscant against Darth Wyyrlock in retaliation for his betrayal. At first, five Sith Troopers had arrived and confronted Darth Krayt, Talon, and Nihl, but the three of them cut right through them easily. Eventually, Krayt confronted his traitorous servant and struck him down. Following Wyyrlock's death, the One Sith was reunified and Krayt regained the title as the Dark Lord of the Sith and as the true master and leader of the One Sith. Finding the Jedi Talon had eventually partnered up with Darth Havok in his plan to torture Antares Draco, an Imperial Knight and his prisoner, where he created a force illusion to the day that he killed Empress Elliah Fel and nearly died at Draco's hands. As Draco relieved the duel, Havok played to his guilt and made him feel as if he was too weak to save her. Darth Talon then had another illusion cast onto her which made her look like Marasiah Fel and told Draco that Vao and Krieg were killed during their escape from Korriban and that Marasiah had been recaptured and Talon then kissed Draco to make the illusion seem more real. Havok then threatened to kill her unless Draco revealed information and thus, Draco broke down and revealed the location of the Jedi Hidden Temple on Taivas. Talon then left and relayed the information to her master while Havok continued his torture of Draco. Darth Krayt himself was very eager to face Cade Skywalker in battle and bade Talon to present a broken Draco as a gift to him. Afterwards, Talon had Draco frozen and encased in carbonite and brought him to the wheel where Skywalker was meeting with Calixte, who was now a spy for Fel and an enemy of Krayt and the One Sith. Talon infiltrated the Mynock and placed Draco in the cargo hold before dueling with Skywalker and fleeing the space station. Defending the Dark Lord After their defeat at Taivas, the Allied Forces attacked Coruscant to prevent the Sith from launching their planned invasion of Bastion. A strike team lead by Cade Skywalker was deployed and it was comprised of Wolf Sazan, Shado Vao, Morrigan Corde, Ganner Krieg, Azyln Rae, and Sigel Dare had infiltrated the Sith Temple on Coruscant. There, Darth Talon would be joined by Darth Stryfe and other Sith Lords who would be there to defend their master. As the fight broke out, Talon dueled Skywalker once more and used the force against him but was defeated by him once more. After the death of his master, Skywalker mourned him while Talon snuck away and realized that he was too strong and went to warn her master. Talon went to protect her master and warn him from Skywalker and his power, but she was too late as Darth Krayt and Cade Skywalker engaged in a duel while the final battle of the war waged all around them. Despite putting up a fight, the young Jedi Knight had slayed the dark lord in battle and thus, the leader of the One Sith and the emperor of the Galactic Empire, had fallen. Afterwards, the empire had began to dissolve and the it resulted in the fragmentation of the One Sith. To avoid being killed and/or capture, Darth Talon went into hiding along with the rest of the Sith all across the galaxy to ensure the survival of the One Sith even without its founder. According to the orders of Darth Nihl, the new master and leader, all Sith were ordered to infiltrate the various governments across the galaxy in order to wage a shadow war against the Jedi and the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. Personality Like all Sith, Darth Talon was cold and dispassionate. She followed and obeyed the every order and will that her master, Darth Krayt, gave her without hesitation and would even go as far as to strike down her previous master, Darth Ruyn, by the orders of Krayt. Like most Sith, she was merciless, killing anyone that stood in the way of the One Sith and only keeping Elke Vetter alive just so she could extract more information out of hima bout the location of Marasiah Fel from the grievously wounded Imperial Knight. Talon was devoted to the One Sith entirely being a devoted follower of the Rule of One, the core doctrine of the One Sith, and held little regard for her own life and said to Cade Skywalker while training him that she would happily die if Krayt ordered her execution after training. Talon was also decorated in Sith tattoos which covered her entire body and was a common practice in the Sith Order. Despite being a high-ranking member of the One Sith along with her being very powerful and one of Krayt's top assassins, she was never meant to actually rule and thus was a mere fanatic in the order. Powers and Abilities Talon's ability in combat was considerable as she literally and metaphorically disarmed Elke Vetter without taking any damage from him during the fight. As mentioned before, Talon was named as one of the hands of Darth Krayt and this was due to the fact that she possessed immense skills at fighting with her fight between Jedi Knights Shado Vao and Wolf Sazen on Vendaxa simultaneously, showing her aptitude in lightsaber combat. Talon was also mere seconds away from slaying Master Sazen in combat had Princess Fel not intervened and saved him. Talon was also extremely physically fit as well and would often due leaps and acrobatic jumps when engaging in lightsaber fights with other opponents making her a possible user of Form IV, Ataru, combat. Talon would also fight one-handed much of the time, though not often, and would have some usage of Makashi. Due to her immense talents at fighting and her rank as a Hand of the One Sith, Darth Talon attained a status that put her up as being stronger than the majority of the Sith. Talon had access to the dark side of the force and could unleash force lightening onto her opponents such as on Imperial Knight Elke Vetter to execute her. She could also use the force on an opponent to extract and verbally reveal vital information about a specific target Navigation pl:Darth Talon Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Knights Category:Femme Fatale Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Master of Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Weaklings Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat